Remember When
by JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jim and Nyota celebrate their 25th anniversary. Last in the Engineer Kirk/Captain Uhura series


Captain James T. Kirk had a lot to be thankful for: his very own brand new starship, his thriving family, and most of all, twenty-five years of marriage with Nyota Uhura. Even after all those years, there were still times when he couldn't believe his good fortune to be married to her. They'd explored space for ten years together, settled down to raise their children, and now Jim had just returned from a year-long mission on his ship, the USS Destiny, in time for their silver wedding anniversary.

Miraculously, all four children were able to be there for the party. After all, they had planned it. Jim was incredibly proud of his grown kids and frequently bragged about them. Elisa, now 24, was busy in Med school. Chris had blazed his way through the academy and graduated recently- he was a future captain for sure. Daisy had finished her first year on the science track. She was very interested in Xenobiology and chemistry and had spent a lot of time with Spock and Sulu, who were her heroes. Their youngest, Lucas, had recently graduated high school. He'd opted against Starfleet to stay on earth and study to be a teacher, heading to UCLA in the fall. Jim was still somewhat in denial over the fact that he was almost an empty nester.

Every time he looked in the mirror, he saw more gray in his hair, soon it would completely take over. He now had to deal with the aches and pains of growing old. Nyota, though her hair was streaked with silver, still retained her youthful beauty and mesmerizing eyes. She definitely missed her captain days, but her skills in linguistics allowed her to do more traveling and diplomacy than most admirals.

She and Jim had had their share of ups and downs, including a very rocky stretch when Elisa and Chris were in high school, but both of them were too stubborn to give up on each other and they'd persevered together. Jim could say with certainty that he adored her more than ever. They'd reached the point where they could read each other like a book.

Today had been a wonderful time of celebration starting that morning when he'd woken her up with kisses and presented her with her present: a silver necklace that incorporated all the family birthstones.

The young Kirks had made them breakfast and serenaded them before quietly disappearing. Well, three of them went silently. Christopher made a great show of loudly declaring his departure.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone, Mom and Dad. Have FUN!"

Jim sighed and face-palmed and Nyota had giggled and reminded him whom Chris had taken after. But they did enjoy some quality couple time before they went to the party in honor of the day.

It was a delightful time of reuniting and reminiscing with old friends. Bones came, of course, with his wife and son. Spock, T'Pring, and their children attended as well as Scotty and Chekov. Jim was overjoyed to see his best friend again. Bones kept grumbling about being old and how annoying it was kids grew up so fast.

"Just look at them!" he said, eying David McCoy sitting VERY close to Elisa. "Pretty soon we'll be watching them get hitched. It doesn't seem like twenty-five years since I was your best man."

"No it doesn't," Jim agreed, keeping his concerned dad eyes on the young man with his daughter. He'd tried not to go all caveman on Dave, being his best friend's son, but he had subtly informed him of possible consequences for hurting his first born.

Sitting side by side with Nyota, listening to their children's sweet speeches, he thought back to the day they'd made it all official.

It was a bright June day and Jim had been ecstatic that they'd have beautiful weather for their outdoor ceremony. He'd also been bouncing off the walls with nerves until Bones had taken him in hand and made him go on a long run to use up the excess adrenaline. In the afternoon, He'd stuffed himself willingly in a tux, then waited for his bride with Bones and Scotty by his side.

The moment the figure in white appeared, Jim felt a dark flush creeping up his neck. Nyota was absolutely stunning in her one shoulder gown that hugged her figure and trailed behind her in a lacy train. Jim's knees trembled a bit at the breathtaking radiance she exuded as her father guided her up the aisle. He felt all was right when she had her hand on his arm and they faced the officiant.

Then she placed her slender brown hands in his rough pale ones and they tuned out the rest of the world as they made their vows. He repeated his promises carefully, meaning every word he said about loving and cherishing her for the rest of his life. Her gentle voice was music to his ears as she spoke to him in turn, brown eyes shining with love.

Before the ring exchange, they did a special ritual that was uniquely theirs and also symbolized them giving themselves to each other. Jim took out a hair barrette, sparkling with crystals, and carefully inserted it into her sleek dark hair. Nyota turned to her maid of honor and retrieved a deep red rose (stem trimmed off) from her own bouquet. She then pinned it on Jim's jacket, right over his heart. They looked meaningfully at each other and Jim felt he really couldn't wait to kiss her.

Somehow, he managed to NOT drop the ring in his excitement of putting it on his bride, but He could feel Bones's huff of amusement behind him. A smile broke over her face after she'd slipped his gold band on and they both were very enthusiastic over their first kiss as husband and wife. They'd proceeded to celebrate their marriage with gusto and fervor.

He came back to himself when Nyota squeezed his hand. "Where are you, Jim? You look like you're a million miles away, babe."

Jim smiled at his wife, who looked beautiful as always in a demure pink dress.

"Just doing a little time traveling, hon," he answered fondly. There was now a montage of their wedding pictures playing on a screen.

"We look like such babies," she commented as their happy newlywed faces appeared on screen, causing many "awwws" from the guests.

"That's my favorite," Jim said as the picture of the two of them dancing flashed up. Nyota was held snugly against him, smiling up at her groom.

"That was a sweet moment," she agreed. A few pictures later, a dreamy expression came over her face.

"There's MY favorite," she said. It was a simple candid shot of the two of them stealing a kiss in a corner of the reception hall. Her arms were around Jim's neck and he held her gently by the waist. They looked blissfully unconscious of the camera and totally focused on each other.

"That's a good choice, Ny. One of my favorite memories from the reception. I told you I'd never make you regret marrying me and if I did, well, I would be a fool. Thank you for putting up with me for twenty-five years." He picked up her hand and gently kissed it.

"Same to you, darling," she said tenderly, "And you were right. I never did regret marrying you." Much to the delight of their friends, they stood up and proceeded to reenact that kiss.


End file.
